¿HANON Y NOEL HERMANAS?
by mrshodgins
Summary: ¿HANON Y NOEL SON HERMANAS? COMO ES POSIBLE? COMO RECCIONARA HANON? PESIMA EN RESUMENES LEAN SUPONGO QUE OS GUSTARÁ...


**Nada me pertenece salvo la trama...  
**

**En este fanfiction Karen y Noel no son hermanas **

_**El descubrimiento de una gran verdad**_

Hoy era un dia muy especial hacía un mes que se acabó la lucha contra Mikel y las cosas se hubieran arreglado, aparte de eso en el palacio del océano Ártico era un día muy especial; era el cumpleaños de la princesa Noel y cumplía 18 y se celebró por todo lo alto; invitando a todas las princesas sirenas: Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Coco y Seira. También Madame Taki, Kaito, Nicora, Pura-Chan, Hippo...

Después de la fiesta fueron todas a su habitación; las invitadas al cuarto de las invitadas y Noel a su cuarto. En medio de la noche a Noel se le apareció la reina del agua en un sueño le dijo: - Princesa del océano Ártico ahora que has cumpluido los 18 años debes saber una gran verdad; hace 20 años la princesa de la perla agua marina y la perla añil eran una sola pero cuando todo estaba listo para el nacimiento de la primera princesa sirena, la perla se partió en dos una mitad grande y una mitad pequeña; La mitad grande tardó 2 años en recomponerse pero cambió de color a añil y la pequeña tardó 6 años. Lo que quiere decir que tú y la princesa de la perla agua marina soy hermanas.

Despertó de repente asustada pero se tranquilizó; durante los próximos días estuvo muy nerviosa temía por la reacción de Hanon y se lo contó a Coco y se le olvidó decirle que Hanon no lo sabía y se la encontró en la playa cuando iban de visita Coco pensaba que ya lo sabía y le dijo: - Que suerte descubrir que tienes una hermana mayor

Hanon dijo: - Que hermana mayor tengo? Me confundes Coco.

Coco respondió: - Ya sabes pillina Noel es tu hermana mayor.

Hanon gritó: - Estoy indignada me siento una estúpida. Voy a ir a hablar con Noel ahora mismo!

Noel después de hablar con Rina fue a su cuarto y Hanon la siguió la cogió por el brazo y la encerró en el cuarto de la limpieza para hablar con ella y le dijo: - Cuando me ibas a decir que éramos hermanas.

Y Noel dijo asustada: Te lo iba a contar cuando supiera como decírtelo temía tu reacción

Estuvo un rato callada y dijo: No me asusta saber que tengo una hermana y que eres tu pero ahora que somos hermanas no me ocultes nada más.

Noel con una gran sonrisa respondió: Eso está hecho hermanita!

Pasaron varios días y Noel tuvo que regresar durante 2 días a su reino y Hanon la acompañó a su reino y a la vuelta se le cayó el collar con su perla porque llevaba suelto el hilo y Izun lo cogió y siguió a Hanon para conseguir las otras perlas y descubrió que Noel era su hermana pensó que si atraía a Noel atraería a Hanon, Luchia, Rina, Karen , Coco y Seira.

Así le envió una carta a Noel y Noel sin pensarlo fue a buscar Hippo con su radar para encontrar la perla de Hanon. Y llegaron a una fosa muy profunda, allí vivían es donde vivían: Izun, Yuri, María y Eriru. En teoría habían abandonado la teoría de cazar princesas sirenas ya que no les afectaba los cantos de sirena (A todas excepto Izun) y aprovechó que sus compañeras se habían ido a buscar un piso para vivir con los humanos.

Noel cayó en su trampa y Izun se volvió muchísimo más fuerte y aprendió un hechizo nuevo.

Izun gritó: -Que la forma contraria de la que está ahora para siempre !

Izun apuntó a Noel y Hippo la empujó y se convirtió en un joven rubio con ojos verdes (el chico del cual estaba enamorada Yuri.)

Yuri que volvió para decirle que ya tenían piso pero al ver a Hippo y a Noel y oyó un buen cacho de la conversación corrió a ir a buscar a Hanon y le dio su perla.

Cuando llegaron allí Izun estaba recuperando energía ya que para hacer su hechizo se necesitaba mucha energía. Y aprovecharon para desatar a Hippo y Noel. Hippo cogió a Yuri la besó y dijeron Noel y Hanon que se fueran que ya los alcanzarían.

Hanon le dijo a Noel: - Prometimos ser sinceras y te he ocultado algo. Al principio no lo podía aceptar que tuviera una hermana mayor y que me lo ocultarás pero tras hablar con Rina y Coco comprendí que temías que no te aceptará como hermana. ¡Perdóname por favor!

Noel frunció el ceño pero antes de decir algo cerró los ojos y le contestó con serenidad: - Solo pienso que me has defraudado por ocultármelo pero he pensado que yo te oculte algo así que estamos en paz; no hay nada que perdonar.

Las dos se abrazaron y de sus perlas salió un brillo y apareció la reina del agua: -Habéis descifrado mi acertijo os merecéis una canción nueva y estos micrófonos que se ponen en la oreja (como los de lady bat).

Y desapareció; Las dos fueron a buscar a Izun ella intentó huir pero la acorralaron y dijeron las dos a la vez:

- Canto de sirena arriba el telón:

Aquí flotamos sobre el mar azul

Déjate balancear por las olas como tul

Un beso aliento mandare para ti

Notarás, sentirás que esa brisa huele a mí

Porque no puedo acercarme a ti

Aunque estoy a punto de rozarte

Quiero saber que tu

Sientes igual y poder

Así alcanzarte

Que he de hacer con esta llave

Abre el cofre del tesoro

Abro ya tu alma

Muy bajito di "te quiero"

Para mí lo significa todo y no es difícil de decir

"Te quiero" quiero oír.

Izun se estaba muriendo allí mismo Yuri notó como su energía bajaba muy rápido pensó:- perderé una amiga o creía que era una amiga y he recuperado un amor perdido.

Cuando todo parecía que había acabado de repente la fosa se empezó a derrumbar Hanon y Noel pensaron que había que salvarla porque una de las virtudes de las princesas sirenas era que eran capaces de perdonar a todo el mundo así que volvieron atrás y cuando todo parecía perdido se vio dos brillos a lo lejos eran ellas la alegría de los demás era inmensa.

Izun que abrió sus ojos y vio a las dos princesas sirenas que la habían salvado pensó que era hora de perdonarlas porque su rencor hacía ellas no tenía sentido así que cuando recupero sus fuerzas se disculpó y desapareció en el horizonte.

Nada más llegar a casa las dos hermanas contaron su odisea todas sus amigas ni siquiera pestañeaban.

Puede ser no empezaron con buen pie pero fue una aventura para recordar!

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! REVEIWS PLEASE!**


End file.
